Sometimes exceptions have to be made
by BlueNaga
Summary: Post-TDKR rises. One-shot. Selina was not the type of person who felt anything for anyone. But, of course, sometimes exceptions have to be made.


**Hey guys, so I've watched TDKR four times, and I'm completely in love with the BatCat pairing. I was so intrigued by the ending that I wanted to make my own interpretation of what happened after the bomb went off and before Selina and Bruce left Gotham. I hope this isn't too sappy or OOC. This is my first fic so I decided to make it a one-shot, not being too ambitious to write a multi-chapter story. Hopefully I did a decent job and hope you enjoy reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not take credit for the creation of any of the characters and all of the rights go to DC Comics, Christopher Nolan, and Warner Bros. **

Selina stood on the rooftop of a building, staring out at the bay; the bay that he flew across less than six hours ago, carrying the time bomb and sacrificing his life to save the city of Gotham. The city that had spent the last eight years hating him, a city that didn't deserve to be saved.

She wasn't even supposed to be in this wretched place. She could have easily gone through that tunnel to leave this city behind her. She couldn't care less about Gotham, the city that gave her nothing but bad memories. But, she stayed and helped to stop the bomb. Because of him. And now she's still here and didn't want to leave. Because of him.

Selina couldn't understand why she was so affected by his death. They barely knew each other, it's not like they were dating or anything. And she's seen death so many times in her life that she learned how to deal with loss. Her parents… Maggie…

But yet, she couldn't stop thinking about him ever since that bomb went off. Actually, if she was being honest with herself, he was on her mind from that night she brought him to Bane and watched as the mercenary broke him.

Selina was mad at herself for caring this much. That someone could have this effect on her. She was usually very good at keeping herself guarded, not letting herself feel anything for anyone. She knew that given the life she led, she had to keep her walls up in order to protect herself. But, no matter how hard she tried to constrain her emotions, she couldn't. Not for him. For once in her life, she felt guilt. If she didn't betray him in the first place, she wouldn't have felt this way. She wouldn't have the memory of hearing his back crack and his agonizing scream of pain. Bane would have never thrown him into a hellhole while his city was slowly deteriorating. He would still be alive.

He was the first person to see past the façade that she created to hide her true self. Many people saw her as that sassy cat burglar with high heels. But he could see that there was more to her than that. And she was one of the few people who knew that there was more to him than he would let people know. The people of Gotham will never know the man who wore the cape and the cowl. Or the real man who appeared to be nothing but a careless billionaire playboy who threw all his money away.

Despite the fact he grew up wealthy and she grew up struggling to have enough food to eat, they were so much alike. He was the only one who would be able to understand a person like her, and she hated herself for being the reason why he was gone.

"What have you done to me?" Selina sighed to herself. She was getting worked up over him when she should be worrying about what to do with herself now that she had the Clean Slate. As much as she wanted to leave and forget everything that has happened, she couldn't. So for now, she stayed put, allowing herself to accept the fact that he was dead.

"I though you would be gone by now," said a deep voice from behind her.

She flinched. No. He couldn't have. She saw the bomb go off. There was no way in hell that anyone could have survived that. Not even Batman.

It must have been her mind messing with her, she thought. After all, it had been a long day. With her cat-like senses, she would have heard him and the sound of his footsteps approaching. She knew it was impossible. She was just getting her hopes up for nothing. But she turned around. Just in case.

It was him. He was still in his suit, but he wasn't wearing the mask. She wanted to say something but she had no words. Her mind is still trying to soak in the fact that he was still alive.

"Surprised to see me?" Bruce said nonchalantly, as he flashed a smile that gave her chills, more than she would admit.

Selina shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't figure out whether or not to be furious at him for making her think that he was dead, or to be relieved that he was alive. "How?" was all she managed to say.

"Autopilot." Bruce replied.

Selina ran towards Bruce and crashed her body onto his, wrapping her arms around him, forming a tight embrace. He hugged her back as she rested her chin on his shoulder. When they broke apart, Selina swung her right arm at him, and struck his jaw with her fist.

"I deserved that." Bruce smirked. "I expected a slap, but seeing that you're not like most girls I've met, I shouldn't be surprised."

"It's not funny Bruce! I thought you died!" Selina yelled at him. Tears were starting to roll down her face. "I've felt like shit about this whole damn situation! It was my fucking fault that you had to spend the last five months in God knows where, and it was my fault that you had to fly off with that bomb! And for you to joke around about it and to come back and expect that – "

Selina couldn't finish her words as Bruce covered her lips with his. At first she didn't respond to the gesture, but then she started to kiss him back. The first two times they kissed, it was her who initiated it. But this time he made the first move. He pulled her closer to him, and she allowed his soft lips to melt into hers.

She had kissed many men before, but this was different. For once, she didn't use the kiss as a weapon. For once, the kiss wasn't a part of her plan to steal the man's wallet. For once, the kiss was real. A kiss where she actually she actually felt something for the man that she was kissing. When they pulled away to catch their breaths, he rested his forehead on hers. They stayed like that for a while, reveling in the moment.

Selina knew that she was entering a danger zone by letting herself feel something for him. They only met about six months ago. It wasn't like her to trust someone she hasn't known for very long. In fact, it wasn't like her to trust. Period. But he trusted her. So she would let herself trust him. She doesn't let her guard down on anyone. But of course, sometimes exceptions have to be made.

"Why did you come back?" Selina asked. Although she knew the answer, she had to hear it from him.

"You came back for me. And I'm came back from you."

"Why me? You know what type of person I am."

"It would have been rude not to return the favor."

"Bruce…" Selina said as she stepped back to cross her arms and raise her eyebrows at him.

"Selina…" Bruce responded with a mocking tone and slight pout.

"I'm not someone who's worth coming back for. You of all people should know."

"There's more to you than that."

"Is there? I've proved to you that I'm not a very trusting person."

"But in the end, you came back." Bruce stepped forward and reached out his hand to wipe the tear running down her cheek. "And that's all that matters."

Selina look down at her feet. For the second time in less than an hour, Bruce had managed to make her at a loss for words. She always had something witty to say. He also managed to make her cry. She never cried. It was a sign of weakness. And Selina Kyle was not weak. She couldn't afford to be, not when she grew up learning how to be strong in order to survive on the streets. But Bruce made her feel safe.

"What happens now?" Selina said; her eyes concentrated on the pebble next to her left foot.

Bruce lifted her chin with his hand so the he could see her eyes. "Come with me."

Although she didn't show it, Selina was scared of Bruce's offer. She was so content with getting by on her own. It's not like he was asking her to be his girlfriend or anything but, having a companion with her was unfamiliar territory. Sure, she lived with Holly, but most of the time they were off doing their own thing. Leaving with Bruce would provide her some sense of consistency, which was something she has been longing for. This was her chance to start things over, and she wanted to start it with him. But she was still scared of the idea of having someone who could relate with what she was going through. Selina knew that she was slowly falling for the man standing before her, and she was willing to take the chance with him. Bruce was worth the risk.

"Be careful what you wish for. Like you said, there's more to me than what I let on." Selina replied coyly.

Bruce smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "I'm adaptable too."

**Please R&R! I'd love to hear you feedback! :) **


End file.
